What've I Done
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Chapter 14 is up! COMPLETE! An alternate ending to The Twin Factor Jim and Tim miss Shego and Kim's forehead and Kim beats them up, what'll happen now? R&R please. Rated for blood and scary stuff that will come up later.
1. Beaten Up

A/N: Here's my new Fanfic, it's a alternate ending to "The Twin Factor".   
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or anybody else, too bad.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 1: Beaten Up  
  
Kim had to take her brothers on a mission with her and so far it included her brothers and Ron trying to run away from her because Drakken put a Nerocomplience chip on her forhead to make her listen to everything he says. Once the protable silicon phase disruptor was ready to go Jim and Tim pressed the button and it didn't work and this is where our story begins.  
  
"Are you sure you got it in right?" asked Ron "The plus goes with the plus thing and the minus goes with the other not plus thing." They pressed the button and it worked but Jim was shaking so hard the portable silicon phase disruptor aimed right above their heads. Before you could say RUN Kim was charging right towards them!  
  
"Kim are you okay?" asked Jim  
  
"Yea, your scaring us!" exclaimed Tim. They started to run but Jim wasn't so fast and was taken down by Kim. Tim just stared as his brother was thrown into the wall.   
  
"KIM!" screamed Tim. "What are you doing?" As he grabbed the protable silicon phase diruptor he stared to press the button but before he could press the button Kim knocked it out of his hand and he was beaten up and thrown to the wall with cruel swiftness the same way as Jim was thrown. Both layed there bleeding but Kim had a face of happiness and Ron tried to grab portable silicon phase diruptor but was blocked by Shego. So Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and ran over to it and he suceeed. He pressed the button and Kim and Shego were back to normal, breathing heavily but okay.  
  
"Nice outfit." Complimented Shego sarcastically  
  
"Nice Apron." Complimented Kim sarcastically  
  
Shego tore off her apron and mittens ferosically and ran towards Drakken. "I may have been under mind control but I was aware of everything that was going on!" exclaimed Shego  
  
"Really?" Asked Drakken  
  
"Dodgeball and Dodo's?!" Screamed Shego  
  
"Oh." said Drakken  
  
"Do you know what listening to you is like it is so boring!?" screamed Shego and soon Shego was chasing Drakken out of the lair.  
  
Kim ran to Jim and Tim with a look of fear on her face. "Oh my gosh what have I done!" Kim exclimed as she picked up Jim and Tim. "What'll my parents think of me now?" Kim asked herself between deep shuddering breaths and Ron came over and put a hand on her sholder.   
  
"At least they're not dead." stated Ron "Look they're still breathing and i'm pretty sure you'll parents will understand what happened and that you were under mind control and couln't stop yourself."  
  
"But they expected me to be responsible and take care of them." stated Kim "What if they don't live and they die and i'll never be able to say how much I love them?" and with that Kim broke down into raging sobs.  
  
"Kim I think you just told them," Ron stated "They're unconiouious but they can still hear them. I'll call in someone to take us home. Rufus can you fix the Kimmunicator please?" Before you could say GO Rufus was done.  
  
The plane was there in a few minutes and they were on their way to Middleton Hospital.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: sniff thais is sooooooo sad and sweet at the same time. What'll hhappen next. Read the next chapter. Till next Time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	2. Breaking the news

A/N: Well here's the second chapter, How will Kim be able to break the news to her parents? We'll read on to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or any other charcter in this story, and neither do you.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 2: Breaking the news  
  
Kim was there at the hospital for two hours with Ron waiting for Kim's parents to get there, Mr. and Mrs. Possible were out on a big fish tounament when they got the call.  
  
Flashback  
  
They had just gotten to the hospital when she had the courage to call her mom on her cellphone.  
  
"Hello." answered Mrs. Possible  
  
"Hi mom," Kim answered "Um, I don't know how to say this but, um," Kim was getting more and more nervous by the minute "Jim and tim got hurt while I was on the mission." With that Kim could feel tears comming down her face.  
  
"How did they get hurt Kim?" asked Mrs. Possible.  
  
"PLEASE MOM JUST COME HERE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!" Exclaimed Kim  
  
"Okay we'll be right over!" exclimed Mrs. Possible.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Two hours past by since then and Kim probably figured that they were probably far out in sea or they were in a traffic jam. While she thought this in her head her parents walked in. Her heart now was beating as fast as a house in a race.  
  
"Kim," screamed Mr. Possible "Are Jim and Tim alright?"  
  
"I don't know." stated Kim "Mom, dad, I have something to tell you guys.  
  
"What is it Kimmie-cub?" asked Mr. Possible.  
  
"You want to know how Jim and tim got hurt right?" Asked Kim and she already knew the answer to that question. "Well Jim and Tim got beaten up." Both of her parents had a look of horror on their faces. "Well there's a part two to this. Well the one who did it was... me." Now both of their parent had a look of terror on their faces.  
  
"What made you do that Kim?" asked Mrs. Possible.  
  
"You probably won't belive this but I was under mind control and Jim and Tim were trying to get the chip off of me and they hit right above their foreheads and I went after them and beat them up." stated Kim. She couldn't take it anymoe she started to cry some more. She knew her parents wouldn't trust her anymore. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Everybody was silent for a few moments then Ron broke the peace. "Dr.'s P, please don't be mad at Kim, she didn't mean to and you know that. She wouldn't do that to her own brothers."stated Ron.  
  
"We know that Ron." Mrs. Possible said. "Were just upset of what happened to Jim and Tim."   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
An hour went by before they saw one doctor. "Mr. and Mrs. Possible?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes?" answered both parents.  
  
"My name is Dr. Bunwhich. I know Mrs. Possible here knows me" stated Dr. Bunswhich "Your sons James and Timothy. Have a 95% chance of living"  
  
"What's wong with the other 5%?" asked Mr. Possible.  
  
"Well they lost alot of blood espically James," said the doctor "they also have broken ribs, a cracked skull and some brusies. But i'm pretty sure that they'll be fine."  
  
They all sighed except Kim who went to the reseptioist desk and sked where they were and then snuck into Jim and Tim's room and saw all the wires that they were hooked up too. She looked and saw all the bruises and bandages on them. She couldn't take it anymore. She once again started to sob.   
  
"I'm so sorry," stated Kim "I love you both very much." Kim calmed down wiped her eyes, gave them both a kiss on the forehead, said goodbye and left. Hoping that the 5% will never happen.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: What'll happen next? Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	3. Nightmares

A/N: Here's the third chapter and what'll happen now? Read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or anybody else in this story. So stop lying that you do own the show.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 3: Nightmares  
  
Kim fell asleep and had a really bad dream.  
  
Dream sequence  
  
Kim was five and at Middleton hospital all alone out at the waiting room waiting for her new baby sister to come. Of corse she was really mad that she couldn't stay in there with her mom when she was having the baby she was said to be considered to be too young to stay in there. She was about to fall asleep when her dad came over to her.  
  
"Honey," said Mr. Possible "You can come in and see your baby brothers now."  
  
"O... you mean that my baby sister is a baby brother?" asked Kim  
  
"Two baby brothers," stated Mr. Possible "They're twins."  
  
"WHAT!" exclimed Kim "I thought that it was a baby sister not baby brothers. I didn't want twins."  
  
Kim started to cry, kick, and scream. Everybody started to stare at her and her father. Mr. Possible tried to calm her down but it wouldn't work. But Kim didn't see what happened next because she woke up.  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
Kim was tangled in her blankets and sweating really hard.   
  
"Why did I have that dream?" Kim asked herself. Kim finally figured out that it was the guilt that she had trying to back at her. She ignored it and went back to sleep. But what her dream was next she never wanted to relive EVER again.  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
"The plus goes with the plus thing and the minus goes with the other not plus thing." stated Ron. They pressed the button and it worked but Jim was shaking so hard the portable silicon phase disruptor aimed right above their heads. Before you could say RUN Kim was charging right towards them!  
  
"Kim are you okay?" asked Jim  
  
"Yea, your scaring us!" exclaimed Tim. They started to run but Jim wasn't so fast and was taken down by Kim. Tim just stared as his brother was thrown into the wall.   
  
"KIM!" screamed Tim. "What are you doing?" As he grabbed the protable silicon phase diruptor he stared to press the button but before he could press the button Kim knocked it out of his hand and he was beaten up and thrown to the wall with cruel swiftness the same way as Jim was thrown. Both layed there bleeding but Kim had a face of happiness. Before Kim could see anymore she woke up.  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
"JIM TIM NOOOOOOOOO, I'M SORRY." Kim screamed. she had enough with all these dreams she didn't want to relive it made her feel even worse about what she did. She couldn't take it anymore so instead of crying she went to go talk to her mom after she got out of her tangled mess in the blankets.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: What is she going to talk to her mom about Jim and Tim. Read the next chapter. Till Next time:  
  
cheerleader4life 


	4. The talk and comfort

A/N: Well here's the fourth chapter, What'll Kim say to her mother? Read on and find out. Please and Thank You.  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or any other chacter in this story, stop it.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Kim walked downstairs and found her mom and dad on the couch watching TV. 'how could they be watching TV when their sons are in the hospital because of me?' Kim asked herself. But Kim had to get this out of her system.  
  
"Mom," asked Kim "can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure sweetie," answered Mrs. Possible "What's wrong?"  
  
"In private?" asked Kim. Mrs. Possible nodded as they walked to Kim's room and shut the door.   
  
"Mom, I had a dream, two dreams to be exact." stated Kim "One wasn't very good, it was when you had Jim and Tim and I was angry and I was kicking and screaming and crying."   
  
"I remember your father telling me about that." stated Kim  
  
"But the other dream wasn't a nightmare and I wouldn't want to relive in my entire life and... and..." Kim studdered "It was this morning and It was when I beat up Jim and Tim and before I woke up I saw myself with a smile on my face after I beat up Tim." After that Kim started to cry once again for the millionth time. Her mom went over to her and gave her a hug. Kim was glad that there was there to comfort her. Even though she felt that she shouldn't be comforted since it was her fault.  
  
"Kim for the thousandth time IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" exclaimed Mrs. Possible. "You were under mind control and were not mad at you. Nobody's blaming you."  
  
"But it is my fault they're in the hospital!" Exclaimed Kim. This made Kim cry even harder. Kim couldn't say anymore she just sat there sobbed. Her mom was there to comfort her until she stopped which was a long time. So in other words she sat there for like a hour holding her and just telling her like it's okay and stuff like that.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Well what do you think so far? Review. Please and thank you. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	5. Gone Forever

A/N: Read on, please.  
  
Disclamier: I so do not own Kim Possible or any other character in this story.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 5: Gone forever  
  
The next day Kim came after school to come vist her brothers. Last night was very comforting. She wasn't upset anymore. When she walked in she saw her dad and mom there sitting on chairs next to the beds.  
  
"Hi mom," said Kim "hi dad."  
  
"Hi Kimmie." said Mr. and Mrs. Possible.  
  
"How are you feeling today Kimmie-cub?" asked Mr. Possible.  
  
"Feeling great dad, you guys?" asked Kim.  
  
"Good." answered both of them at the same time.  
  
"Luckly I have my hour lunch right now so I can come and see my two sons." Mrs. Possible said happily.  
  
Kim went over to see her brothers, she went to go see Tim first. She was surprised to see no tears come down from her face. "Hey Tim how are you doing?" asked Kim, she wasn't expecting a answer of course. She left him and went over to Jim and her happiness was only premature when she touched his hand.  
  
The line went flat.  
  
"JIM!" exclaimed Kim "What did I do?" Soon Kim's parents were up there faster than a jack rabbit.  
  
"Kimmie-cub you didn't do anything." stated Mr. Possible.   
  
"I'll go get help." stated Mrs. Possible and before you could scream HELP Mrs. Possible already got a nurse and Jim's doctor with some heart-jumping paddles.  
  
When the paddles were ready they were ready to jump start his heart.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
'_Come on Jim you can't leave me, mom, dad, and Tim._' stated Kim to herself as she fought back tears.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
After that the heart monitor screeched.  
  
Jim was gone forever.  
  
'_JIM, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_' Kim screamed to herself. She couldn't get any tears out she just sat there staring at her dead brother in shock. It was silent for a moment then all of a sudden she heard her mom scream.  
  
"MY BABY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mrs. Possible. Kim was taken out of her shock for a moment to see her mom cling on her father as she started sobbing uncontrollably. She also saw her father who was trying his hardest to comfort her but it was hard because he was crying too.  
  
Kim went back to staring at her brother, she took his hand and was surprised on how cold and pale it was, along with his face. She finally had the urge to ask the doctor what happened.  
  
"Dr. Bunwhich?" asked Kim.  
  
"Yes?" asked the doctor  
  
"What happened?" Asked Kim. "I thought he was going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, well, like I said before, he lost alot of blood, and I don't know how that 5% happend. I can't really give you a answer this moment so all i can say is is that he died from lack of blood." answerd Dr. Bunwich.  
  
He left the room leaving Kim with lots of questions going on through her head. She took one look at him and she too just like her mother started to sob.  
  
Kim now was left with one question in her head that was bothering her the most.  
  
How would Tim take it when he find out that his big sister killed his brother.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: (cries) I'm so evil :) mwahhhhhhhhahhhhhhhahhhhhhh. Review please. What'll happen next? Find out soon. There you go a long chapter. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life (cries)


	6. Pictures

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, i've been working and going to parties. I'll try my hardest on this chapter but it might not be my best. Sorry if I jumped to things right away. I sometimes get carried away.  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or any other charcter in this story.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 6: Pictures  
  
Kim looked though the window in her bedroom even though it was raining she thought it was the perfect weather for right now. She was done sheding tears. But her heart was still upset. As she listened downstaris she wished that her room was soundproof because all she can hear right now was her mother crying her eyes out. Her mom would stop for a few minutes but then she would start up again. She couldn't stand to see her mother like this. She couldn't remember the last time she was like this.  
  
Some of the books on her shelf toppled sideways onto the floor she went to go pick them up when she saw that they were photo albums. She picked them up and put them on her bed and once they were all picked up she started looking through them hoping that'll cheer her up.  
  
She was right cause the first picture was when her brothers were two and they had just eaten a choclate bar and their face was covered in chcolate . There were alot more pictures and some were funny and some were serious. This definatly made Kim feel alot better.  
  
She still heard her mom downstarirs crying. She figured tommorow she would go to school and nobody was going to stop her.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/n: A short chapter but a good one. I just didn't know how to start the next chapter so I put this ahead of it. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	7. Ron finds out

A/N: Well for anybody that has been reading my story and has no username youcan now review because I took off the no annoymous reviews setting. Well read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I so don not own Kim Possible or any other charcter in this story, if I did i'd have alot of money! :)  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 7: Ron finds out  
  
Kim tiptoed downstairs to grab a piece of toast when to her surprise she looked into the kitchen there was nobody there. 'well duh, it's only been a few days since Jim's death, they're probably still upset.' Kim thought. She was still upset too but she didn't think about it all the time like her parents and if she stayed in this house for another day she'd kill herself.  
  
Kim decided not to wake them up so she thought take her car to Buger Princess with Ron and grab a bite to eat.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Kim picked up Ron and they were on their way to Buger Princess when Ron asked the worst question ever.  
  
"Hey Kim," Ron said "how are your brothers?" 'oh no!' Kim thought 'Not this question.' Kim didn't answer the question so all she did was bite her lip to stop herself form bawling.  
  
"Kim is there something wrong?" asked Ron  
  
"Nothing is worng Ron," answered Kim "everyting is peachy."  
  
"Are you sure Kim," asked Ron "Cause whenever I asked that question you usually start crying."  
  
"Ron, something is wrong," answered Kim "but if you shut-up I will tell you after school."  
  
"Okay, Kim, whatever it is you know i'm there for you." stated Ron. They were silent all the was to Buger Princess and to school.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
After school Kim drove to Ron's house. Of corse Ron didn't know why yet but he still let Kim into his house and Kim followed him upstairs to his room.  
  
Kim took big deep breaths before talking. "Okay, Ron," said Kim "Jim passed away Friday afternoon." Kim tried to bite he lip to keep from crying but it was useless at that moment, she started to cry.   
  
Ron couldn't say anything, the only emotion he had on his face right now was his jaw dropped all the way down. He couldn't belive it. He was Kim's best friend but he still thought Jim and Tim were somewhat fun to hang out with. Even though they liked to blow up stuf alot but Jim was the most fun. He liked most of the on TV than tim did.  
  
Ron went over to Kim and and hugged her but when he did that all he heard was...  
  
" I killed my little brother what've I done."  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: So what do you think. Sorry it took so long. So please R&R. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	8. Tim wakes up

A/N: This story gives me tons of ideas, FUN, Well read on...  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or anyother charcter in this story.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 8: Tim wakes up  
  
Even after what happened at Ron's house, Kim still couldn't stand the sound of her parents crying, it was just not normal. Even though Ron kept on saying that she should stay home she just kept on going. She was now in math with Mr. Barkin when all of a sudden she got a note to go home.  
  
"AB=C," stated Mr. Barkin, a kid walked in from the office and handed Mr. Barkin a note. "Kimberly Possible you are to go home."  
  
Kim was wondering why she had to go home, 'was Tim dead?' Kim asked herself. She got in her car and drove off to her house. Lots of questions were flowing through her head.   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Kim parked her car and walked to the door and started to open it slowly, she was prepared for the wost. When she looked inside she saw her parents on the couch and they were talking when they heard Kim come in.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Kim "Is Tim alright?"  
  
Mrs. Possible came up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "We got a call from the hospital saying that Tim just woke up." Stated Mrs. Possible and for the first time in like a week Kim saw her mom smiling.  
  
"Really!" exclaimed Kim, but Kim stopped smiling when she remembered 'I killed Jim, Tim's twin, he's going to hate me.' Kim thought. But she was happy that at least he was alive.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
When they got to the hospital Kim's stchomach was already in knots. She was worried what Tim would think of her now. When she walked in the room Tim was awake watching TV.  
  
"MOM, DAD, KIM!" Exclaimed Tim.   
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Possible.  
  
"I'm doing fine." answered Tim.   
  
"Good." stated Mrs. Possible.  
  
"Mom, dad, I love you but can I talk to Kim for a few minutes?" asked Tim.  
  
"Sure honey, we'll be in the waiting room if you need us for any reason." stated Mr. Possible.  
  
When they left the room Kim butterflies were fluttering so much that she felt that she'll explode.  
  
"Hey Kim," said Tim "Thanks, for saving me and Jim. Even though you were the one that beat us up and me and Jim forgive you without you we wouldn't be alive"  
  
Kim had to tell the truth but after his speech he couldn't say it he would definately hate her now. All she could mutter out was... "Your welcome." muttered Kim nervously.  
  
"By the way where is Jim?" asked Tim "Is he in his own private room?"  
  
That was it her butterflies exploded. He asked the worst question ever right now. But she had to do it no matter what. "Tim somethings happen that is ment to happen and sometimes somethings happen that you don't want to happen."  
  
"Kim, what happened?" asked Tim softly, she was worrying him.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes. "Tim, Jim passed away Friday afternoon." Kim stated softly, tears were now coming down her face.  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Tim, tears were now forming in his eyes. "This can't be happening." Tim started to cry.  
  
"I know." Kim went over to give Tim a hug when he pushed her away from him.   
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FALT THAT JIM IS DEAD!" screamed Tim "GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" Kim had never seen Tim like this, it was wierd. Tim started to sob and Kim quietly walked out of the room.  
  
Kim walked to the waiting room when she saw her parents and she told them that they can go see him now. Kim figured that they can handle this better than a murdrer could.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Kim ran home (Knowing that the house was only a few streets away), she ran into the house and close the door and locked it, She couldn't take it anymore. She looked at the family pictue hung by the door took it down and hugged it tightly, and sank down to the floor and sobbed knowing her parents wouldn't be home because of Tim and his tempertantrum. It felt like a year till she stopped sobbing. 'What've I done?' Kim thought, 'Why didn't I force myself to stop when I was under mind control? I was aware of what was going on.' She finally knew what she had to do.  
  
She went into the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife. She knew her parents and definatley Tim didn't want a murderer in the house. She was going to stab herself but she decided to wait until after the funeral to do it. She wanted to say goodbye and say she was sorry. So she walked up to her room and opened one of her drawers and put it in.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Poor Tim, poor Kim. What'll Kim do? Will Kim commit suicied? We'll just read on. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	9. The Funeral

A/N: This story's getting good, read on...  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or anyother charcter in this story except the doctor cause I made him up.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 9: The Funeral  
  
Tim had just got back from the hospital and yet Kim and Tim haven't spoken one word to eachother since the incident.   
  
Tim took a look around the house and felt a different atmosphere in the house. Not just because his twin brother was dead because nobody was the same anymore.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs." Stated Tim   
  
"Sure sweetie." answered Mrs. Possible. She took one look at Kim, "Kim, are you okay."  
  
"Yeah i'm fine." Kim answered. With that she went upstairs and listened into her brothers room and heard nothing. She hoped he was ready for the funeral tommrow.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
The funeral was the next day. All of Jim's friends were there, Ron was there, Nana Possible was there sitting with the Possible's. All the Possible's were wearing black. Everyone of the Possible family was quiet the whole time well except Mrs. Possible who at once saw the body of her decised son she started once again crying.   
  
Kim and Tim had to do a speech saying how much they would miss him and what he did in his life that was so special.   
  
The minister of Kim's church was there at the wake. He started a speech on how he would fall asleep wit his brother at church while the service was going on. Then he started a couple hymn's and then a prayer then he gave Tim permission to come up and say his speech.   
  
"Hello friends and family, My name is Timothy Sheldon Possible and I am the twin of James Issac Possible IV (is that the roman numeral number for four?) I am 2 minutes younger than James and even though I was two minutes ahead of him I still treat him like were not even older or younger like we were born at the same time. We had some pretty fun times, like I remember this one time we ate so much choclate that we had a sugar rush and passed out." Tim had tears now forming in his eyes. "He was funny, loyal, and understanding and when I came home having a bad day and I would treat him bad, he would still be understanding that I didn't mean any of the stuff that I said." Tim sighed and a few tears escaped from his eyes. "Just last week we had a terrible tragedy that effected everyone here and espically me. James Issac Possible IV passed away Friday afternoon. I woke up three days later and discorvered this horrible news. He will not be forgotten, James Issac Possible IV. Thank you." He walked slowley back to his seat with a tear stained face. Everybody clapped and the minister came back to announce that Kim was up next to say the speech.  
  
"Hello family and friends, My name is Kimberly Ann Possible and I am the big sister of Jame Issac Possible IV and even though he wasn't the greatest brother of all time I still loved him. One time he put shampoo and replaced it with shaving cream. I was really mad but I got over it. Sometimes he was funny and sometimes he would cheer me up when I was down. Then on Friday afternoon James died right infront of me and my parents eyes and that changed everything. Nobody was the same anymore. Espically me." Some tears started to come down her eyes. "We'll never forget James Issac Possible IV. Thank you." Everyone clapped as Kim walked slowly to her seat. The minester came up and everyone started to sing some hymn's amd then a final prayer and everybody was on their way to go home.  
  
All the Possible's were silent on their way home having nothing to say.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Hope this is a good chapter, I hope I got the Roman Numeral thing right. I don't know if I got the funeral right cause i've never been to a funeral. Well R&R. Please and thank you. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	10. The start of a new problem

A/N: This is getting good, sorry if the funeral wasn't as really realistic, i've never been to a funeral.  
  
Discalimer: I do do not own Kim Possible or anyother charcter except the doctor the minister and Jim's friends.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 10: The start of a new problem  
  
Kim woke up the next morning with no problem in her system. Everything was going good and she was thinking of not commiting suicide.  
  
She walked downstairs and everything was normal. Mr. Possible was reading the newspaper, Mrs. Possible was cooking breakfast and Tim wasn't downstairs yet.  
  
She took a seat when Tim was just about to come downstairs. When he sat down Mr. Possible stood up to make a annoucment.  
  
"Kim you have to babysit Tim today, me and your mom are going to a rocket scientists covention today." stated Mr. Possible  
  
"Can I go dad?" asked Tim.  
  
"No, you can't," answered Mr. Possible "You'll be bored."  
  
"But.."  
  
"But mom isn't a rocket scientist." Stated Kim  
  
"But I want her to come with me, see what we rocket scientists do." Answered Mr. Possible "Now there's a new rule, nobody goes on a mission without us home..."  
  
"Oh because of what happened to Jim you don't want Tim to get hurt?" asked Kim.  
  
"No, because we want to know where you are when were gone and not off saving the world Somewhere." Answered.  
  
"Yea, right," said Kim sarcastically "You haven't cared about me since Jim died. When I was down you haven't tried to comfrort me did you, DID YOU?"  
  
"No that's not true, we..."  
  
Kim had enough of everything that was happening to her she ran upstairs went into her bedroom and locked the door and opened the drawer with the knife in it and pulled it out, but now instead of stabbing herself for a quick death, she decided to do it the slow way.  
  
Back downstairs...  
  
"Hon, we have been putting alot of pressure on her. So maybe we should say were sorry?" asked Mrs. Possible.  
  
"Not right now," stated Mr. Possible "We got to go. Tim, why don't you go upstairs and say your sorry?"   
  
"Me," asked Tim "Why me? She's the one that killed Jim."  
  
"I know but you've been putting alot of pressure on her so go say your sorry." stated Mr. Possible. They said goodbye and left the house.  
  
"I'll do it," stated Tim to himself "Right after I take a nap."  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun, dundundun. This chapter might not have made sense but I promise that the last ones will be very good. What'll happen next? Well just read on. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	11. Realilistic nightmares

A/N: Now it might get a little scary in the next two chapters but hear it is.   
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Kim Possible or anyother charcter in this story.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 11: Realilistic nighmares  
  
Tim fell asleep on the couch and had the the most realilistic dream he could ever have. But it wasn't a pleasent one.  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
The next day Kim came after school to come vist her brothers. Last night was very comforting. She wasn't upset anymore. When she walked in she saw her dad and mom there sitting on chairs next to the beds.  
  
"Hi mom," said Kim "hi dad."  
  
"Hi Kimmie." said Mr. and Mrs. Possible  
  
"How are you feeling today Kimmie-cub?" asked Mr. Possible  
  
"Feeling great dad, you guys?" asked Kim.  
  
"Good." answered both of them at the same time.  
  
"Luckly I have my hour lunch right now so I can come and see my two sons." Mrs. Possible said happily.  
  
Kim went over to see her brothers, she went to go see Tim first. She was surprised to see no tears come down from her face. "Hey Tim how are you doing?" asked Kim, she wasn't expecting a answer of course. She left him and went over to Jim and her happiness was only premature when she touched his hand.  
  
The line went flat.  
  
"JIM!" exclaimed Kim "What did I do?" Soon Kim's parents were up there faster than a jack rabbit.  
  
"Kimmie-cub you didn't do anything." stated Mr. Possible.   
  
"I'll go get help." stated Mrs. Possible and before you could scream HELP Mrs. Possible already got a nurse and Jim's doctor with some heart-jumping paddles.  
  
When the paddles were ready they were ready to jump start his heart.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
'Come on Jim you can't leave me, mom, dad, and Tim.' stated Kim to herself as she fought back tears.  
  
Clear, nothing  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
Clear, nothing.  
  
After that the heart monitor screeched.  
  
Jim was gone forever.  
  
'JIM, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' said to herself. She couldn't get any tears out she just sat there staring at her dead brother in shock. It was silent for a moment then all of a sudden she heard her mom scream.  
  
"MY BABY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mrs. Possible. Kim was taken out of her shock for a moment to see her mom cling on her father as she started sobbing uncontrollably. She also saw her father who was trying his hardest to comfort her but it was hard because he too was crying.  
  
Kim went back to staring at her brother, she took his hand and was surprised on how cold and pale it was, along with his face. She finally had the urge to ask the doctor what happened.  
  
"Doctor Bunwhich," asked Kim.  
  
"Yes?" asked the doctor  
  
"What happened?" Asked Kim. "I thought he was going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, well, like I said before, he lost alot of blood, and I don't know how that 5% happend. I can't really give you a answer this moment so all i can say is is that he died from lack of blood." answerd Dr. Bunwich.  
  
He left the room leaving Kim with lots of questions going on through her head. She took one look at him and she too just like her mother started to sob.  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
Tim woke up with a start with sweat all over his face. 'Did My parents and Kim really see my brother die?' Tim asked himself. He could only find out by asking, and he wanted to know now so the only person he could ask was Kim, and that ment saying he was sorry too.  
  
He walked toward Kim's room. He knocked on the door and heard nothing. He knocked again.  
  
"WHAT!" Screamed Kim.  
  
Tim was startled by Kim's voice. "I need to talk to you." Stated Tim  
  
"GO AWAY YOU DWEEB!" Excliamed Kim  
  
"But Kim this is important, please open the door." Begged Tim.  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" Screamed Kim  
  
Then Tim had and idea, he remembered where Kim kept and extra key. He walked towards the computer room and opened the drawer that is always locked with a lockpick he had in his pocket. He grabbed it and wlaked bak to Kim's room and unlocked the door.  
  
"See Kim I know where... OH MY GOSH KIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed Tim. To his horror he saw.  
  
Blood on the floor.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun. dundundun. This chapter might suck a little bit. What'll happen next? Review. Please and Thank You. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	12. Confessions

A/N: I hope this chapter is longer. What'll happen next? Well read on.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 12: Confessions  
  
Tim stared at Kim who had a knife in her hand. Blood was everywhere. Tim saw some tears coming down her face.  
  
'oh no' Kim thought "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY!" screamed Kim.  
  
Tim didn't care. He ran over to the phone on Kim's nightsatand. Kim tried to grab him but when she stood up she just fainted.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! KIM!" exclaimed Tim. He took the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello 911?"  
  
"My sister Kim was commiting suicide and she just fainted when she tried to grab me."  
  
"Tim Possible"  
  
"Yes I am related to THE Kim Possible"  
  
Tim walked over to Kim and checked for a pulse "Yes she still has a pulse."  
  
"66 Aline Ln."  
  
"Yes thank you." And with that Tim hung up leaving him with a scary situation.  
  
Tim picked up Kim and tears started to form in his eyes. 'it's all my fault. If I hadn't put Kim into so much pressure this would've never happened.' Tim thought. he decided to take off his vest and wrap it around the wound. Tears were now comming at full speed now. He couldn't belive it, he just couldn't.  
  
Then all of a sudden Kim opened her eyes. "Tim..." Kim said tiredly.  
  
"Kim, you're alright!" Exclaimed Tim  
  
"Not really I hurt all over." Stated Kim. "I cut really deep into my skin."  
  
"No way! No way! This can't be happening." Screamed Tim "You're dying." Tim started to cry.  
  
"Tim, don't cry." comforted Kim. Then with all her strength she wiped away a tear on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kim," apoligized Tim "this is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault you were under mind control."  
  
Kim had tears comming down her eyes as he said this "Neither do I but I can feel it comming." stated Kim  
  
"NO KIM YOU CAN'T DIE!" screamed Tim   
  
Kim with all her strength she had left kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Tim did the same back. "Don't go." commanded Tim.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kim stated her voice was getting weaker and weaker "For all the times I picked on you, goodbye." and with that Kim's body went limp.  
  
"NO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" screamed Tim "Come back." Tim had no longer crying but now he started sobbing. Holding her body close tom him.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Kim felt her soul lift up from her body she was about to go when...  
  
"Kim is that you?" asked a mysterious person.  
  
Kim turned around and saw someone that she thought she'd never see again.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Oh, a cliffy, yet i'm sooooooooooo evil. Review please and thank you. Yill next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	13. Go Back

A/N: This is the chapter before the last. Sorry I had to kill Kim, this chapter might suck a little bit.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 13: Go back  
  
Kim stared down at the 10 year old boy that she thought she would never see again, even if she was here.  
  
"J...Jim?" Kim asked as she sttured."Oh my gosh, it's you! I'm so happy to see you!" Kim picked up Jim and swng him around.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Asked Jim.  
  
Kim was confused "What do you mean?" asked Kim  
  
"Why did you commit suicide?" asked Jim  
  
Kim looked at him. Afraid to answer. Kim sighed, "because I killed you and nobody want's a killer, espically my family."  
  
"Is that what you think Kim?" Asked Jim. "What just happened before you died and want to know something, mom and dad was going to apoligize to you when they got off of work. What'll they think now when they find that their only daughter is dead?"  
  
"How do you know all this?" Asked Kim.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Answered Jim. "The point is if you don't go back now our family will be torn to shreads. Espically mom and dad."  
  
"How can I go back?" Asked Kim.  
  
"Well if you don't go back now, you can never go back." Answered Kim.  
  
"Okay," sighed Kim "I'll go back." Kim gave Jim a hug and wwas on her way back.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Tim was still crying when all of a sudden he felt a slight breathing in Kim.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Yay, Kim's alive. Review Please and Thank you. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	14. At the Hospital Again

A/N: This is the last chapter, I hope you all liked the story, now read FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 14: At the Hospital, again  
  
Tim looked up and made sure that hev wasn't going crazy, he checked her pulse, there was one. He checked her face, it wasn't pale. She wasn't cold anymore. She was just unconsious.  
  
She was alive.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
The ambulence arived shortly. When Tim got there his parents were standing there, with tear-streaked faces.  
  
"TIM!" His mother screamed. She took him in her her arms and hugged him, so tightly he couldn't breathe.  
  
"M-mom, y-your c-choking, m-me." Tim said as he was bing choked to death. His mom pulled away from him and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his dad.  
  
"Were very very proud of you." stated Mr. Possible, Tim turned around and gave him a hug, just when Mr. Possible let go, the doctor came in.  
  
"You can go in now." stated Doctor Bunwich. "She's not awake yet but you can go see her."  
  
"Thank you." replied Mrs. Possible. They took the elevator up to the room and Tim was the first to get there. She looked better than she did in her bedroom, she looked alive. He still didn't know if she really died or not.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Possible walked into the room. Tim turned around to look at them and Mrs. Possible looked like she was about to cry again. Mr. Possible just stared. there was a moment of silence and then Mr. Possible broke the silence with a question.  
  
"Timothy," said Mr. Possible while trying to draw his attention. But Tim wasc onfused, why did he call him that, he only called him that when he was in trouble or being serious. Was he in trobule, he didn't know what to think anymore. "Do you know why were proud of you?"  
  
"No." stated Tim  
  
"Well because if you didn't find Kim in the nick of time she would've been dead." stated Mr. Possible  
  
'yeah, dead' Tim thought to himself. He wasn't so sure if that didn't happen yet.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
The next day Kim woke up. When Tim got home from school the three Possible's drove to the hospital. When they got to her room Kim was just wastching TV with Ron.  
  
Kim turned around. "Hey fam." said Kim.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Possible ran over to their daughter and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Uh, i'll leave you four alone." stated Ron  
  
"Okay, bye Ron." said Kim  
  
Kim looked into her mother's eyes and saw tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Mom, don't cry." commanded Kim  
  
"Kim I, your father and Tim were afraid we were going to lose you." Stated Mrs. Possible "Don't ever do that again. You know we love you. Just because of what happened to Jim doesn't mean we want you to die."  
  
"I know." stated Kim "I just figured that after what happened to Jim and how I killed him, I just thought you wanted me gone."  
  
"No, no, no," said Mr. Possible "Once again it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yeah Kim," said a voice and when Kim looked around she saw Tim "Look mom, dad, can I talk to Kim for a minute?"  
  
"Sure sweetie." approved Mrs. Possible.  
  
Once They were gone, Tim took one look at Kim and ran up to her and gave her a hug while started to cry.  
  
"Oh Tim, not you too!" Exclaimed Kim  
  
"Kim there's something I have to ask you." Told Tim  
  
"Yes?" asked Kim  
  
"I had a dream, and it wa when Jim died, did you, mom, and dad really see Jim die?" Asked Tim  
  
"unfortunatley, yes." answered Kim  
  
"Oh." said Tim "Also when you were in the room, did you really die?"  
  
Kim knew he was going to ask this but she wasn't going to tell the truth "You must've been really upset because I never died."  
  
"Oh. Okay" said Tim  
  
"So your not mad at me anymore?" asked Kim.  
  
"Nope" answered Tim  
  
"Hey, by the way." Kim said while trying to get back his attenetion "Thanks, for you know saving me."  
  
"Your welcome." stated Tim  
  
They hugged and and brought back in the parents. Everything was okay now, so they lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END!  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed, ilovekp, KP4me, Ace Lannigan, raven vixen, fudje, SleeplessMan, Megan, falfurrian, Streek471, Triaxx2, KPwannaB, and my tv tome reviewer, bergenNJguy  
  
Check out my next story, which is a Danny Phantom fic called "Wish You were here" it's a alternate ending to "My Brother's Keeper" so if you've never see that episode then you'll be confused. but i'm not stopping you from reading it. But that doesn't mean I stopped doing KP fan fic's after that one they'll be another one.  
  
Till Next Time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


End file.
